


Treat Him Right

by ApollosLyre



Series: Starved of Affection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Levi just wanted Eren to be comfortable, but he ended up taking some rising issues out on him instead.(Happy ending I promise)





	1. Chapter 1

“Captain Levi, Sir.” Eren said slightly breathless as he raced over to his Captain. The walls were behind them now as their horses carried them across open fields. Titans would be waiting for them in the distance, and if all went to plan there should be very little injuries. “Hanji said her squad is close to the woods, she has two scouts ahead to seek out how many Titans there are.” He informed the shorter man. 

“Alright, keep moving.” Levi called back. 

Everything was going as planned. They reached the woods within expected time and no run ins. Eren used his 3DM gear to climb the top of the tree, Levi followed and landed on the same branch. They waited for the rest to arrive. Three people went right into the trees: Mikasa, Connie, and Jean. They were to take care of the Titans already in there. Erwin found Levi and the two were off. They had found an abnormal Titan alone, they went to go lure it towards their section. Eren waited for Hanji go past before following her through the trees. 

He waited, watching the direction in which Levi and Erwin had disappeared to. There was the signal the flare gun went off. Eren let go of anything that was holding him to the tree, he bit down on his hand just under the thumb. The pain that shot through him helping the shift. A roar ripped through him as his Titan formed around him. Eren started to run ahead of the others, sighting Levi and Erwin, and the huge Titan behind him. The two superiors moved out of the way as Eren swung his hands out, attacking the Titan that was now in reach. It wasn’t much of a fight when there was just one of them, it was easy to pin the giant down to the floor. Those on the ground worked quickly to trap it down. 

Once everything was secured Eren stood up once again. The burning green eyes flared down at the Titan, daring him to make a single move and see what would happen. He felt something on his shoulder, but wasn’t too bothered when he heard the sound of his Captain speaking. “That’s one ugly bastard.” He stated, watching as Hanji’s team worked around the monster on the ground. “You have five minutes left!” Levi called. Hanji waved as if to say she understood. “Listen, I know it’s a lot to ask; but once you’re rid of that Titan we’re going to need you to stay shifted until we get to the walls. Erwin was sent word that the Titans have moved into our path. There’s too many for us to fight off like this.” Levi explained. Eren gave a slight nod of his head to show he understood. 

The five minutes were up, Hanji had her team on their horses ready to leave. The women herself went through the trees in case trouble came up for Eren. Levi left for his own horse and started to move. The shifter was allowed to rip the Titan apart. He took pleasure in stepping down on its head, then lifting his foot and bringing it down heavy on the back of his neck. It took three stomps before it completely detached. At the perfect spot for the Titan to be killed. Him and Hanji made way for the rest of the squad. 

The women managed to get back into her own horse before they were out of the woods. Eren spotted the cluster of Titans that had compromised their pathway and started towards them. He felt three people landing on his shoulders readying for a fight. Levi, Mikasa, and Erwin. The others were to stay put unless a danger signal was given. Once they were close enough one by one everyone targeted a Titan and started to cut away at them. They dropped like flies at first. Unprepared. Eren got a rush of adrenaline as he managed to take out three Titans alone. In the corner of his eye he spotted one reaching out, at first he thought it was trying to grab him, but then he saw the flash of silver in the light and realised a Scout had been taken between the chubby fingers of the monster. 

Eren grabbed its forearm before it could raise it any higher. He squeezed so tight that the limb started to come loose. Then with a hand pushing back on the Titans chest he ripped the limb off. The joints went limp and Eren caught the off guard Scout, realising Captain Levi had fallen into his own hands now. He immediately got back to work on fighting the others off, scolding himself for getting distracted by Eren. The shifter took the other Titan out with ease. 

Altogether they had killed almost twenty Titans that had stood in their way, they reached the first wall that had fallen all those years ago. Running through ruins that used to be homes. Nobody paid any mind to it now, on high alert for any Titans that may jump out at them. Eren had managed to kill two more as they got through. Half way through the city there was a huge clearing, at this point Titans was significantly less. Eren could feel his body shutting down, his vision becoming blurry as he tried to push through the dizzy feeling. His body seemed to have other plans though. 

It was only really when a Titan had grabbed at Eren’s foot and pulled him back that the scout blacked out completely. Levi seeing this went to his aid right away. Mentally preparing an argument in his head for when he told Eren that he should listen when his superior tells him to eat before missions. The Titan was killed with expert blade work, the Captain cut the Nape of Eren’s Titan form open, seeking out the person inside. He spotted brown hair and reached in, tugging at Eren’s arm to bring him out of the Titan. As he got a better grip on his body Levi was able to completely detach his solider from the form. He carried him with ease under one arm. Spying his and Eren’s horses running alongside Hanji and Armin. Jean and Connie had left the ground for rooftops seeing the struggle from Eren. 

Two more Titans were killed before they reached the walls. Jean, Connie, Levi, and Eren went over the wall using their 3DM gear. Landing on the floor around the group of scouts who had finally stopped running for their lives. Everyone was groaning and in pain, some covered in blood and bruises, others just dirt. One guy had a broken leg and another was busy throwing up. Levi hardly knew how everyone else had been so beaten up, him and his squad had done most of the work on that mission. 

The older man got back on his horse, adjusting Eren in front of himself. He had the younger Survey Corps member sitting with his legs over one side of the horse, and his body mostly resting on Levi’s own. His arms acting as a barrier for Eren as they moved. They were able to make their way through the town now, slowly going and passing the crowd of people. Families with sons and daughters in the scouts sighed in relief as they saw their child return safely. It had only been a small team of people, and the worse thing that had happened was a few broken limbs and a passed out Eren. Speaking of, the younger one had started to move slightly in Levi’s hold, he groaned before blinking his eyes open, only to hiss at the sun and shut them again. 

“You’re okay.” Levi said quietly so only Eren could hear him. “You blacked out in Titan form, I fucking told you to eat. Stupid shit.” He snapped. Levi could feel when Eren chuckled against him though. He was silently glad that Eren hadn’t taken the insult to heart. 

“T-thank you, L-Levi... c-Captain l-le...” Eren had drifted off again, his body clearly not ready to be woken yet. 

“The shifter boy, he’s hurt!” Levi heard someone call in the crowd. “Maybe he finally got himself killed.” Another voice said. “Nah look, he’s breathing.” Someone answered the second women. “What a shame.” A new voice came out with. 

The words made Levi angry, he was just glad Eren hadn’t heard any of that. He never realised that this must be what it was like for Eren every time they went through a crowd after mission, or even if he went into town. 

They eventually made it back to the base. Everyone slid off their horses and put them in the stables, making sure there was food and water for them before grunting off to go lay down. Levi had managed to get himself and Eren off the horse safely. He carried him inside and to the infirmary. There was already a few people there, but no one question it when Levi came in with Eren in his arms. The younger was placed on a bed while medics checked others over. Levi only wanted Hanji to look at Eren. She understood the situation, and the shifter trusted her. She had told Levi he would be fine and hooked him up to a drip for the time being. He just needed one bag of the fluids and he could come off it. 

Levi left the room to clean himself up, he was sure Eren would appreciate it more if he woke up to a clean boyfriend rather then a dirty one. At first Levi had hated the term boyfriend, but he realised that every time Eren was saying it he was just claiming Levi as his own. After that, he wasn’t too bothered by the term anymore. Although it was a secret to everyone apart from the two of them and Hanji, who had had the misfortune of walking in on them in Levi’s office one evening. That was something none of the three would forget anytime soon. 

Just as Levi was going to make his way to the stairs a voice stopped him. “Captain,” the shorter man turned around to find Armin following him. “I saw Eren pass out, it’s never happened like that before in Titan form... I-is he okay?” The blond asked. He had always cared for his childhood friend. It showed. 

Levi nodded. “He will be, yes. Hanji has him hooked to a drip and with some rest he will be back to normal.” Levi said. Although he hated that normal meant an idiot who refused to eat, was constantly putting himself down, and couldn’t see how amazing he really was. But Levi tried his best to make sure Eren knew how much he meant to the Captain as a person and not just a solider. 

“Thank you Captain.” Armin saluted before running off to find Mikasa and tell her Eren would be okay. 

Levi went back to his room and removed his green cloak, next he shrugged off the brown jacket and removed his thin white scarf. Next came the complicated harness system. Years of doing this now had his body on autopilot, he was able to shred it off with ease from practise. The shirt he wore was unbuttoned before that too came off. The Captain sighed as he made his way to the wardrobe at the back of his room. He pulled it open before slipping on a normal white top. He pulled the white pants off too before putting on some almost grey pants. 

Finally in something clean he took a cloth and wiped around his face for any sweat, then made his way back downstairs. 

It was unusual for the scouts to see Levi out of his uniform unless for special occasions. Still nobody paid any mind, far too busy focusing on getting food or going to bed. He opened the infirmary door and was greeted by the sight of Eren awake. Mikasa and Armin stood as if they were about to leave before Levi had even stepped inside. He supposed they wanted to rest as well. The scouts gave him a salute before taking their leave and saying goodbye to their friend. 

Once the door closed behind them it was only those two left in the room. The older man took a seat beside Eren’s bed where he sat against the headboard. “You look awful.” Levi commented. 

“You don’t look too hot yourself.” Eren gave back. He let a smirk run across his face and Levi couldn’t help the small smile that graced his own lips. “Thank you for saving me... again.” He said. 

“I’m not just going to let you rot inside a Titan. If you die, it’s because I’ve killed you.” Levi stated as of that we’re fact. Eren honestly believed him. 

“Well I appreciate it, Captain.” Eren said nodding his head slightly. 

Levi frowned. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “You’re only this formal alone when you’ve done something wrong.” The Captain observed. 

“I didn’t listen to you this morning, you told me to eat because it could impact my performance and the mission. I-i didn’t listen, I’m sorry.” Eren apologised with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“I wish you would listen... but you never have before so why start now?” Levi said, Eren looked towards his superior and saw the teasing smirk on the older mans face. “You did amazing today Eren, I would have died if it wasn’t for you. That Titan had me. So I guess we’re even.” 

“Yeah, if we take out the hundred other times you’ve saved my life, then sure, we’re even.” Eren said allowing the sarcasm to drip into his words. The slight chuckle that came from Levi would have been out of character if it were anybody else lying in that bed, but Eren had seen things only he would ever know about. He loved the Captains smile and even more his laugh, it was something only he could appreciate. Levi did have a reputation to uphold. 

Eren was released from the infirmary after the drip he was hooked up to was empty. Hanji had ordered him to go straight to the cafeteria and get something to eat, even if it was just some bread and cheese. He amused the women and got exactly bread and cheese. She just rolled her eyes when Eren sat down in front of her with his food. Secretly glad though the shifter was eating. Levi and Hanji knew how hard it would be for Eren after shifting. The whole reason he felt so bad about himself in the first place was because he was a Titan shifter. But he would do anything if Levi asked him, and to protect the survey corps as a whole. He had already pledged to give his life to protect humanity. 

It was an early night for everyone, most hadn’t even gone to get food and instead just crawled right into bed. Eren didn’t want to go to bed though, going to bed meant the damp dark cell under everybody else’s warm rooms. He knew he had to go soon though, everyone was tiring and Eren couldn’t keep Levi awake. They had an early day tomorrow that required travelling and a meeting that nobody wanted to attend. However it was mandatory after a mission. Although Eren was let off after his incident and was told he could stay at the base to rest. He wouldn’t be resting, but at least he wouldn’t have to go to a meeting. 

“You ready brat?” Levi asked as he stood from the table. The older was clearly eager to go to bed. Eren nodded reluctantly, he wasn’t ready to spend the rest of his night in a cold cell, but that’s how life was for him. He had no control over that. 

The two made their way out of the hall and into the corridors, they took their usual route to the basement and Levi unlocked the door. The two walked down the concrete steps and towards Eren’s cell. As the shifter went inside Levi stood at the entrance, leaning against the metal frame. “You know I hate leaving you here.” Levi said, usually he never spoke when he had to bring Eren down here. They would just exchange a goodnight before he left and that was all. Eren knew Levi was just doing his job in order to keep Eren in his care and in the survey corps. He didn’t blame him. “It’s cold, it’s rotting, and it’s inhumane.”

“But you have to.” Eren half whispered. “Don’t worry, I understand.” He brushed it off as if it was nothing. Levi didn’t believe that it was nothing though. 

“I wish you didn’t have to understand though. They shouldn’t expect you to stay down here anymore, you can control the ability... it’s a sick joke.” Levi spat. A thought ran through his mind, and before Levi could fully process the consequences of someone found out, he had already started to walk toward Eren. He grabbed the younger ones arm and started to pull him out of the cell and towards the steps. “Fuck it, you’re not sleeping down here. I don’t give a shit what they say.”

Eren’s eyes were wide. “C-Captain- uh Levi.” He said trying to correct himself. 

“My bed is big enough for two, you’ll stay with me. Then I’m speaking to Erwin about getting you an actual room. You keep getting sick being down there, and they can’t expect you to cooperate with us if you’re treated so poorly. God I would have ripped heads off if someone suggested I sleep in that state for the rest of my pathetic existence.” Levi was half grumbling to himself now. “Jeez, at least you actual serve a purpose, what do I do? Swing a bloody sword around. Stupid shits.” 

Eren had to try and stop himself from laughing at his Captains words. They reached Levi’s room on the third floor without being noticed. He slammed the door shut behind them and kicked off his normal people shoes, placing them next to his usual work boots that most saw him in. Eren was only wearing socks, but they were a little dirty so he took them off, balled them together and kept them by the door. He knew how Levi wanted his space treated. Once when everyone else had been sent on a training day he and Eren had the whole place to themselves. That had resulted in some very loud sex, that was also the day Hanji found out they were together. None of them could ever forget that incident, however Eren would put it down to one of their best times together minus the accidental walk in. 

They both climbed under the covers, Eren wasn’t really tired thanks to the passing out earlier that resulted in him napping for a good few hours. Still he was happy to watch his Captain indulge in some peaceful rest. Neither were up for doing much of anything but laying there. So instead they just held hands until Levi fell asleep. And once he had Eren placed a kiss on his forehead, laying back down and watching the gentle rise and fall of the mans chest. He was so in love it made him sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi woke the next morning, he turned over and slowly opened his eyes finding Eren walking out of his wash room. The scout was dressed in his uniform minus the harness. Levi groaned at the sight, “why are you dressed, brat?” He asked turning to face the ceiling. 

Eren laughed and walked over, he pressed a kiss to Levi’s lips. “Thank you for letting me sleep here Levi, it’s the best sleep I’ve had for years.” He said. 

“In.” Levi said. 

“What?” Eren asked. 

“It was the best sleep I’ve had in years.” Levi corrected. “Speak properly.” He grumbled. 

“It’s eight in the morning Levi...” Eren pouted. 

Levi just sat up a bit and pecked his lips again. The older Captain got up and washed, he dressed in his own uniform, but made sure to put on his harness as well. He left his brown jacket neatly on his bed until he needed it. They made their way to the door. The two stepped out making sure to look around before fully leaving the room. Just when the two thought they were clear somebody behind them spoke up, causing them to jump in surprise. 

“Captain Levi, Scout Jaeger.” Their names we’re called. The couple turned around and saw Commander Erwin Smith. The tall blond marched towards them with purpose, dressed fully in uniform and ready for his day. Levi and him would need to leave around six that evening for their meeting. He didn’t need this coming up in conversation while they rode in a carriage for an hour together. 

“Commander Smith.” Levi and Eren said in sync. “What do we owe the pleasure?” Levi continued as the older commander caught up with them. 

He looked between the two and back at Levi’s door, he was suspicious of them. He had been for a few weeks now, seeing how both were a lot more comfortable with each other, and the fact that Levi didn’t shout at him as much. Also they seemed to be whispering amongst themselves a lot more as well. “What were you both doing him Captain Levi’s room.” He asked, directing the question towards Eren more then Levi. It was Levi’s room. 

“The brat was bringing me tea.” Levi grumbled the lie. 

“You don’t let anybody in your room Levi.” Erwin said. “Can I talk with you in my office for a moment?” He asked. 

“Tch, whatever.” Levi turned to Eren. “Go find Hanji and get some breakfast. You’ve got an appointment with her after you’ve eaten.” He said. Eren nodded and left, hesitating for a moment before leaving. 

Levi and Erwin walked back down the corridor and up the stairs towards Erwin’s office. It was a few doors down from Levi’s own. When they entered Erwin slammed the door shut behind them. He turned on the Captain. “Tell the truth Levi, why was your subordinate coming out of your room this morning?” Erwin demanded now. 

“Why’s it your business?” Levi growled. 

“I am your Commander Levi, and relations between superior and Subordinate are frowned upon.” He reminded him. 

“But not illegal, any solider is allowed to peruse a relationship. Not that I’m saying me and the brat are sucking each other’s dicks.” Levi mentioned. Erwin crossed his arms and stared down Levi. 

“No it’s not illegal, or against any rules. But you know what is against the rules? Homosexual relations.” Erwin said with ease. 

This only made Levi see red. He stepped closer to the Commander so they were almost inches apart, “Don’t you fucking dare bring that down on me. You hired me knowing full well, imagine how that would play out if anybody found out.” He reminded the Commander. “You cannot use that against me, I’m the best damn scout in this shit hole of a world, clearly sexuality doesn’t impact on that.” He growled. 

Erwin just let a small smile come onto his lips. “I also know Eren Jaeger and Jean Kristine had sexual relations when Jaeger was sixteen.” Erwin mentioned. “And now you two are with each other a lot, and coming from your room together. You don’t let anybody in your room.” 

“You want to know why Jaeger was in my room? Really?” Erwin just nodded. “Because he’s a human fucking being who lives in a dirty rotting cell without it being justified! He’s done more for the Survey corps, scarp that for Humanity then anybody has and this is how he’s treated! Thrown in a cell to get ill, being made to fell like a monster. Do you know why Jaeger had to take three weeks off? Because the brat damn near killed himself, he’s been starving himself and using chipped off blades to cut himself. A little too deep and the kid nearly died! You know why he did it? Because we treat him like shit, like a fucking Titan, and I’m sick of it.” Levi was on a rant now, ready to slam all the facts in Erwin’s face before the Commander could start to accuse Levi of favouritism due to relationships. 

“I want him in his own room, Not a shared one, his own room. And until then he will be staying in my room along with me.” Levi growled. “Understood?” 

“You don’t tell me what to do-“

“Understood?” Levi demanded again. 

Erwin just sighed. “Under one condition, you tell me the truth: Are you and Jaeger having sexual relations?” He asked. 

Levi gave it a thought. Erwin would never tell anybody though, he treasured the solider far too much, he and even Eren was too valuable to him. “It’s not just sex, we’re together, as in a couple. The brat makes me happy, happier then I’ve ever been. It’s so fucking stupid because he’s a little shit, but he’s my little shit. And I swear I’ll kick down the damn walls myself if it meant he was safe.” Levi admitted. 

“Fine. Nobody is to find out about this.” Erwin said. 

“Hanji knows, nobody else.” Levi informed him. 

“Fine. Get out, I’ll see you tonight at six and no later.” Erwin said. Levi didn’t even nod and just walked right out of the room. 

Eren and Hanji had breakfast and then went to start Eren’s appointment. They went over the usual routine things first, Hanji asked about his emotional and mental state as well which Eren had said there was an improvement on, but not enough. Hanji had taken samples of Eren’s blood as well. She checked the healing cuts on his arms and found they were still scaring over, assuming they probably wouldn’t go until his healing came back fully. Still there were clear improvements with the younger Scout. The two also spoke about the previous days mission and how Eren had slept that night. They found that after Eren shifted he slept far more then he needed to due to his body being overused. But considering he passed out yesterday, the nights sleep had been relatively normal. To the point where he had woken up early as well. 

Hanji directed Eren over to the set of scales, she had started to weight him to see the improvements in his dietary needs. It had been a slow start for him, even to the point where Eren lost weight rather then put it on. However, the more he was watched and told to eat the better he was. They started with smaller meals to work him up. He still only ate the minimum of what Hanji had requested, but as long as they had improvements nobody was complaining. 

The shifter removed his jacket, shoes, and white pants. The heaviest part of his clothing. He wasn’t too fussed on Hanji seeing him almost naked anymore, she had seen more then enough. He stepped onto the scales and waited for Hanji to note down his results. The older beamed when Eren had stepped off. He’d put on a bit of weight, not a lot, but this was the quickest he’d reached his goal so far. “Eren! I’m so proud!” She half screamed. Going over and kissing him on both cheeks, the forehead and finally a peck on the lips. “Don’t tell Levi I kissed you on the lips, he’ll kill me!” She laughed while grabbing the results she wrote down. “Look! This is the fastest you’ve reached your goal! I couldn’t be happier! Well done!” She flew at him again and this time wrapped him in a tight hug. Eren hugged back, unsure of what to do. 

He was released from Hanji after that, the women having reports to write anyway. Eren decided to see if he could find Levi and maybe ask him to spar for a bit. It had been a while since he did hand to hand combat with someone, and Levi never went easy on him. Usually the day after Missions Levi was found in the stables caring for his horse, making sure it was treated well for the services provided. 

The weather was starting to get warmer now, bugs were coming back and flowers started to bloom. Eren felt even a little bit hot in his brown jacket. Still he kept it on, not wanting to carry it around with him. At the stables there was a few people getting their horses ready for a journey back to their own places, some going to see family after their mission. Others -like Levi- gave their horses attention and love the day after missions to show how well they did. Levi was pouring a bucket of water into his horses drinking tank, the liquid made a low noise as it hit the metal. Eren admired the man for a moment, his top harness was unstrapped and his jacket removed, sleeved rolled up while the first few top buttons had been undone. He looked beautiful standing there. Eren could have drooled at the very sight. 

He stepped closer to his Captain, “Corporal Levi, Sir.” Eren announced his presence. Usually Levi could hear him though before Eren spoke up. The guy had super heating or something, everybody just assumes it was growing up in the underground and having to constantly watch his back. Levi turned and nodded to Eren before moving away to put the bucket down and grabbing the food. He walked past Eren again without a word and started to feed the animal. “I-I thought you’d be happy to know I’ve put some weight on.” Eren blushed while rubbing the back of his neck. 

Levi hummed, “Alright.” He shrugged, again moving away to put the food back. This time coming back with a brush to groom his horse. Eren watched a little saddened, he thought Levi would be happier, over the moon actually. He was the one constantly reminding Eren how important it was to eat. And how important he was. There was a flash of pain at the thought that Levi might not care anymore. Maybe he realised how bad being around him really was after letting Eren in his room? The thoughts swelled up in the younger ones head. He didn’t want the Captain to hate him. 

“I thought you’d be happier.” Eren admitted while glancing at the floor. He couldn’t give eye contact. It would be too much to see the annoyance in the mans face. “H-have I... um...” Eren stopped and dropped the sentence, Levi probably wouldn’t care anyway. 

The man turned to face the younger. “Spit it out brat, we haven’t got all day.” He grumbled. Eren hadn’t heard him speak like that since he was sixteen. As Eren got older Levi got more respectful of him. 

“Sorry, I-I just... have I done something wrong? Sir, you seem annoyed.” Eren asked, a little frightened of the answer he would get. 

“Tch.” Levi rolled his eyes. “None of your business.” He said. 

That angered Eren a little. Of course it was his business when Levi was acting like a dick towards him. “Well it is my business, Levi.” Eren said catching the mans arm before he could walk away again. “You were fine this morning, fine with me at least. What’s got your knickers in a twist?” He half growled. 

Levi pulled his arm from Eren’s hold. “Shitty brat.” He spat. Levi turned then and grabbed Eren by the front his his shirt, bringing him closer. “Don’t you dare talk to your Captain like that again, understand?” He waited for Eren to nod slightly before pushing him back and letting go. Eren stumbled a bit, but managed to catch himself. With that Levi left again. Eren frowned, angry that Levi had treated him like nothing, like they were nothing. He let out a frustrated sigh before moving out of the stables and back towards the base. 

During dinner time that evening the hall was busy with scouts dining. There was loud chatter amongst everybody in the room. Eren had grabbed a tray of food and gone to sit with Mikasa and Armin, who were also accompanied by Sasha and Connie. There table was full of people too, at the other end was Jean and Krista. Eren and Jean monetarily locked eyes for a second, Eren just grumbled and looked away he wasn’t in the mood to deal with that shitty mistake. Armin blabbered on about a book he was reading and Eren only half payed attention. He had only had one bread roll that morning, and not actually drank anything all day either. It slipped his mind. 

“Eren!” The shifter jumped and looked up, Armin had stopped talking and Mikasa was the one to call his name. She frowned a little, “What is wrong?” She asked seeing the frustration on the others face. Eren hadn’t meant to actually let his annoyed emotions show so much, but clearly his spat with Levi was having bigger effects on him then he hoped. 

Eren shrugged, “nothing Mikasa, I’m fine.” 

“Yeah because Fine looks just like that.” Connie observed his friend. 

“Nobody asked you.” Eren growled. 

“Eren calm down, we just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Mikasa scolded him. Eren Hated it, it was like she still treated him as a child. She couldn’t get over the fact that he was older now, more mature to make his own dumb decisions. That’s why they hardly spoke anymore, because no matter what he said it almost always ended with a Mikasa lecture. 

Eren took a final glare at his adopted sister before standing. He grabbed the tray that still had soup and bread on it, placing his full cup of water in the corner too. Not really looking where he was going he started to move towards the front of the dining room. Thankfully it wasn’t his turn to clean the messy room once everyone had eaten, he could get rid of the uneaten food without anybody knowing and go back to his room. His cold, dark room, because apparently Levi also had a stick up his ass that day. Remembering his boyfriends outburst that morning only made Eren feel more agitated. 

As he grumbled under his breath Eren collided into something, or more someone. On instinct he pulled the tray more towards himself as to lessen the amount of mess that was made. The hot soup and cool water coated his once white uniform,  
Now a slightly orange colour from the carrots in his food. Eren looked up ready to apologise to whoever he had smacked into, although the expression on the mans face before him told Eren to save the apology. It couldn’t hurt to try right? Wrong, apparently it really could hurt. “C-corporal Levi- s-Sir I-I’m Sorry I wasn’t-“ 

Eren was cut off by Levi, “shitty brat.” He sneered. “Watch where you’re going next time.” He said. The two locked eyes for a moment, Eren trying to figure out what had Levi in a worse mood then normal. Nothing showed on his face though. “Clean the filth up, then five laps around the grounds.” He huffed. Eren suppressed a groan, at least he wasn’t made to clean the room on his own with the worlds smallest scrubber. 

“Yes sir.” Eren answered before Levi walked past him. He cleaned quickly as the room filled with chatter again. He located Levi sitting with Hanji who looked like she was telling him off. Good, he needed some sense knocking into him. Erwin Smith was looking his way though, watching Eren. The shifter turned back around and left the room. He went to the cells and stripped off his top, putting a vest on knowing full well he would get hot while running. He secured the bun on his head and left. 

Outside was fairly cool, there was a light breeze but also still heat from the late afternoon- early evening sun. Eren started his first lap around the grounds, keeping against the wall as he went. He finished that one and his second one with ease. Then the effects of not eating or drinking all day started to come. The lack of nutrition in his body was forcing Eren to shut down. Still he pushed through the dizziness to finish the third lap. During the forth he was lagging significantly, the black spots in his vision coming and going as he finally finished the fourth one. It was just the last lap to go. Eren kept telling himself this as he started to falter. His body needing a rest every so often. 

Half way through Eren had to stop completely and rest upright against the cool stone wall. His body was burning hot, and his mind was dizzy. He could hardly see what was in front of him. He slumped against the wall more, finding himself sliding down it until his body hit the grass. He huffed, breathing heavy and laboured as he tried to stay conscious. His eyes kept rolling until Eren would realise that was his body trying to switch off. He fought it away though, wanting to finish the fifth lap. His body wouldn’t even allow him to stand though, when he tried he fell back down. 

Realising Eren had taken too long before coming back to him saying he had completely the five laps, Levi started to grow worried. He was expecting his boyfriend to come back smug about doing the easy punishment, and ready to lecture him on why he was in such a mood. Because Levi knew he had been an ass, and honestly he hadn’t meant to hurt Eren, he was just there when Levi happened to let the lid loose on his built up frustration. He sighed and supposed he better see what was taking him so long, getting on his cloak due to the dropping temperatures Levi headed out. He scanned the grounds and realised Eren was no where to be seen. Levi only grumbled further and made his way towards the wall. He walked along the wall thinking that Eren would run across him sooner or later. 

Instead Levi happened upon Eren. He was sat against the wall, slipping dangerously towards unconsciousness. He watched as Eren tried to stand and fell back down again. Levi jogged over to him at that. He knelt down and placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder to steady him. “Whoa calm down brat.” He said. 

“L-Levi?” Eren asked, finally realising who the new presence was. 

“Yeah, what happened?” Levi asked, expecting injury. 

“Mmm...tired.” Eren mumbled. “D-dizzy... tired.” He continued. 

Eren started to close his eyes and Levi shook him back awake until he opened them again. “Don’t go to sleep until Hanji has looked over you.” Levi instructed. Although it was easier said then done. “Come on let’s get you up.” He put one of Eren’s arms around his shoulders and his own around the younger ones waist, lifting him up. Eren leant most of not all his weight on Levi as they walked back inside. 

The shifter was placed on a bed in the infirmary while Hanji had him hooked to a drip. As soon as his body hit something comfortable Eren was out. His body failing and shutting down. He almost looked peaceful until Levi remembered this was probably his fault. Which is also exactly what Hanji told him as she worked around Eren to make sure he was okay. 

When he woke it was just him and Hanji in the room. Eren asked for water which was given and a brief explanation of what happened. He was now more annoyed at Levi, if he hadn’t made him run those stupid laps he wouldn’t have passed out again. It was two in the morning and Hanji explained she had only been waiting up for Eren to wake. She yawned and started to leave. “H-Hanji? Could I stay here tonight?” Eren asked. 

The female turned with a smile. “The spare key to lock the door is on my desk, it’s yours whenever you want to stay here.” She said, knowing how much Eren hated his cell.

“Thank you.” He said bowing his head a little. “Can you also make sure Captain Levi doesn’t come in? I-I don’t want to speak with him yet.” He requested. 

Hanji just nodded and winked, “sure thing, night Eren.” She waved. Eren called a goodnight back before the door was closed and locked. He went and grabbed the spare key just so he had it, then got back into bed and back to sleep. He was still very much exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

It was days later when Eren finally emerged from the infirmary. He had mostly sat around and watched Hanji work, he had participated in a few experiments too, which hadn’t been the best thing he’d agreed to. When he left in the early morning three days after there was hardly anybody around, not even Hanji had woken up yet and started on her daily duties. Eren was dressed and ready to start his day though. He geared up his 3DM and made his way for the training yard. He did a couple of practise slashes in the air, deciding he had a firm grip on the blades he began. 

They had a lot more equipment now: there was replica wooden Titans that he remembered seeing during training days, a huge -what they referred to as- the play area. That looked like a big obstacle course. So far Levi held the record for getting through it the fastest, but that came as no surprise. Mikasa was in second and then Eren, Jean held forth, Sasha fifth and Connie sixth, Armin hung back in seventh but he was only three seconds behind Connie, and seven behind Sasha. Krista had told everyone to shove it when they asked if she wanted to be timed, ‘I don’t want any part in your stupid bets, I’m broke enough as it is.’ She had claimed before walking away. 

Eren made his way to the top of the Titan simulation area, that was dotted around the grounds, just out of the way of the other equipment. He stood atop a post for a moment, a quick thought of how this height might have scared him when he was a child passed him by. So much had changed. He pulled the bun from his hair and let the now loose strands fall into his eyes. Usually Levi made him train with it up in a bun claiming it would get in the way, but Eren didn’t like that. He liked to fell the hair on his shoulders and around his neck. 

He took another moment to just appreciate the silence and early morning rise can have, then he began. He let his body fall freely from the top before catching himself with the gear and swinging through the fake obstacles in his way. He slashed at the fake Titans and took them out with ease. He never faltered as his body moved carelessly through the air. He had become a lot more graceful at this since the first time he’d used them against real Titans. He was no long clumsy or wasteful with the air, his blades didn’t break as often and he was able to pace himself in a fight. He’d worked hard over the years and it payed off, clearly showing that Eren was serious about being a proper scout and not just a Titan shifter. 

He never noticed the presence of a man watching him from below, a small smile on the Captains lips. When Eren had locked himself away, Levi had made many attempts as to see him, even asking Hanji to let him in. But no matter how many times he’d asked either of them Levi was never granted permission. Eren hadn’t said a single word to him and ignored every single one of the times Levi had knocked on the infirmary door and asked to be let in. He watched as Eren stopped for a moment on a wooden ledge. He was stood with his back towards Levi, then the man took off again. He looked so deep in the zone that in the moment Eren was the only person left in the shitty Titan ridden place. 

When Eren stopped for a second time it was because he noticed someone watching him. He saw as Levi stood on the ground and locked eyes with his lover. Eren supposed he couldn’t put off talking with him any longer, he allowed the gear to safely get him on the ground right before Levi. “Eren.” He said. “You’re talking to me again?” 

The other just hummed, then shrugged. “You’re the one who needs to talk.” He calmly said. It was strange to see him so calm actually. 

“Yes, I suppose that’s true.” Levi agreed. 

“So talk.” Eren instructed. 

Levi took a moment before opening his mouth to speak, he needed to know what he was going to say: because despite everything he wasn’t going to stand there and be a stuttering mess in front of Eren. “Alright, I’m sorry.” He began. “I was angry and I took it out on you, more then once.” He said. 

Eren stood there, still frowning. “That’s all you have to say? Jesus Levi, you’re always telling me I act like I child and yet you can’t even speak to me like an adult.” Eren stated. 

“I said I was sorry.” Levi tried. 

“Yeah, but did you even mean it?” Eren spat as he started to walk away. He pushed past Levi who took a moment to regain himself before spinning around and grabbing Eren’s arm. The other turned to look accusingly at him, ready to bark out an insult or something to make Levi let go of him. 

“I do mean it, I’m not good at this though.” Levi said honestly. Eren scoffed, of course he wasn’t good at it, Levi had probably never had to apologise in his life. “Erwin took me into his office to find out why you were coming out of my room, he then reminded me that while relationships between Survey Corps soldiers was allowed, homosexuality was not. He knew full well that would strike a spark that bastard.” Eren actually turned around to fully listen now, whatever he had done clearly got through to Levi. There was a sense of pride that went through him at the idea of it. “I told him the truth, he’s not going to tell anybody and risk loosing his best people, but he’s not happy. It just got to me, Erwin isn’t just a Commander he’s a friend and to see that he couldn’t accept it as a friend was hurtful. I took that out on you, I’m sorry Eren. I really am, it was unfair for me to treat you like I did and also to keep this from you. We’re both in this relationship, it can’t just be about me. You’re not a child anymore and I know you can handle these things, I am truly sorry.” 

To say Eren was shocked would be an understatement, Levi had never been so open. Not even during the time he let Eren top him and that was a whole different light Eren had been him in that night. So vulnerable and cautious. But now it was different all over again: he looked hurt by his action and hurt by what Erwin had told him. He was disgusted in himself for not being truthful, but most of all he regret ever taking it out on Eren. The guilt was readable on his face, and anger of his action clearly showing through his stance. Levi’s eyes were soft though, showing that the apologise was meaningful and not just an excuse. After the months they spent together, Learning each other’s bodies and minds Eren had never thought he would ever see this side of Levi. The one that didn’t just care about himself anymore, but cared about him as well. 

The younger pulled his arm free from Levi’s hold, the flash of hurt that passed the mans face was evident. Then the Titan shifter stepped closer and laced their hands together, he could practically hear the relief wash over Levi. Eren pressed their foreheads together and just took a moment to bask in Levi’s presence. He could hear the others gentle breathing. When he had first done this Levi had ruined the moment and asked what he was doing, why he was doing it. But now he understood, the need of affection, to be held by someone else, it was a constant craving and Levi was more then happy to supply the drug. Before he pulled away Eren leant down and pressed their lips together, softly and quickly. It was too open and public out here for anything more. 

He let go of the older man completely and stepped back, readjusting his belt and upper harness. “You’re forgiven.” Eren half whispered. 

Levi was internally jumping for joy and freaking out, on the outside he just smiled a little and thanked Eren, before adding, “You’re in my room, tonight, and if you think I’m letting you sleep you have another thing coming.” With that he turned and walked away. 

Eren almost had to sit down at the idea of what that night had in store for them, instead he tried to get rid of the semi-hardness in his pants by training harder. He did for a while forget about Levi’s promise of the night. Then he would take a break and the whole conversation came back to him. He was going to cum way too soon at this rate, and he was sure Levi would not let that stop them.


End file.
